Creo que deberíamos salir Granger
by MidnightGrey
Summary: - Digamos que es sencillo Granger- le respondía Draco con un aire de conocimiento superior. –Ahora mismo voy a caminar hacia ti y te voy a besar- le dijo Draco. -¿Y sabes que? Te vas a gustar-. Dr/Hr One SHot.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic por lo tanto espero que les guste! A aquellos que si, pues entonces un little review no me haria daño :) En lo particular, estoy muy conforme con como a quedado para ser el primero. Disfruten de mi pareja favorita! Besos**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo :)_

* * *

><p>El día de hoy se había convencido de que la invitaría a salir. No había sido fácil llegar a esa decisión ya que la relación que ellos habían mantenido toda su vida no era lo que se podría llamar una relación de amigos. No, ellos nunca habían sido amigos, mas bien se odiaban. Bueno, eso era lo que aparentaban, odiarse. Draco Malfoy había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no la odiaba, la verdad es que todos estos años habían sido una pantalla para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podía precisar cuando ella había empezado a gustarle pero la verdad era que no podía sacársela de la cabeza y no entendía porque!<p>

Hermione Granger no era el tipo de mujer que se podía describir como despampanantemente sexy, lo de ella era otro tipo de belleza. Quizás se debía a que tenia unos grandes ojos cafés, una piel delicadamente bronceada y un cabello que aunque rizo y un tanto salvaje se podría describir como.. bonito. Si, su cabello era jodidamente bonito. Y si a ese descripción le sumabas su delicioso olor a vainilla entonces ahí si realmente había un problema. O como no hablar de sus labios rosados, o de su gran sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes delanteros ligeramente largos, o tal vez de sus piernas. O si, había visto las piernas de Granger una vez que se levanto en medio de la noche porque no podía dormir. Bajo a la sala común de la Torre de Premios Anuales y ahí estaba ella con su camisón blanco leyendo un libro. Cuando vio sus piernas iluminadas tan solo con la ligera luz de una lamparita y el reflejo de la luna que se hacia en la ventana, ahí confirmo que la cosa era seria. Draco Malfoy no volvió a ser el mismo después de esa noche.

-Me he vuelto un marica- pensó Draco en voz alta.

Se había pasado la tarde entera en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales decidiendo que hacer. La invitaba o no la invitaba? Estaba convencido que si la invitaba entonces la castaña le enviara un poderoso hechizo de MOCOMURCIELAGOS que había aprendido de su amiga la pelirroja Weasley. Todavía no entendía como es que ella se juntaba con esa clase de personas. Podría quizás tolerar un poco a Potter, siempre y cuando no estuviera con sus monólogos de héroe trágico, pero a los Weasley? No, no podía caer tan bajo. Cualquiera que fuera la situación el era un Malfoy.

- Si un Malfoy que no para de pensar en el olor a vainilla de cierta hija de Muggles….-

Joder! Ya si había tocado fondo. Esto no le podía estar pasando a el. Sabia que estaba en problemas en el momento en que contemplo la idea de tolerar a Potter por _ella._ Nunca pensó que llegaría a este punto. Ya esta situación rayaba en el borde de lo absurdo. En que momento fue que decidió que le gustaba? Quizás fue cuando se mudaron a la torre de los premios anuales.

-Maldigo la hora en que el estúpido viejo chiflado de Dumbledore se le ocurrió esta maldita idea- dijo Draco en voz alta, sin percatarse de que en ese mismo momento se abría el orificio de la pared, dejando pasar a la mujer que era culpable de lo que el cariñosamente llamaba "Su desgracia".

-Pues a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia Malfoy- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, en el momento que acomodaba una pila de libros que había traído de la biblioteca en un estante.

En ese momento Draco no supo que decir. No se suponía que ella debería de llegar a esta hora. Al parecer su día había terminado temprano cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia ya que el todavía no se había decidido si la invitaría a salir o no.

-Que coños hago? – pensaba Draco en el momento en que se pasaba la mano por el pelo. – La invito o no lo invito? Ay que mas da! Que sea lo que Dios quiera-

- Eh.. Granger!- dijo Draco un poco nervioso. –Tengo que hablar contigo-

- Oh si? Y de que quieres hablar conmigo Malfoy? Que yo sepa, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le respondió Hermione con aire desinteresado. A este punto la castaña ya se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala y había tomado uno de los libros de la larga pila que había traído.

-Pues fíjate que yo si tengo que hablar contigo y por lo tanto vas a dejar el libro y me vas a prestar atención, así tenga que amarrarte al sofá- dijo Draco, de repente recuperando el valor. Ya se había lanzado, lo peor que podía pasar era que le dijera que no y el sabia que eso era lo que ella diría pero al final la terminaría convenciendo. Todavía nadie se había podido resistir al encanto Malfoy.

-Tu siempre tan melodramático Malfoy, dime de una vez que se te ofrece que no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito leer todo este material para escribir el ensayo de Pociones- dijo la castaña al momento que cerraba su libro.

-Pues bien,- empezó Draco. –He estado pensando bastante …-

-Vaya!-exclamo Hermione, -no sabia que pensabas-

-Muy chistosa Granger- mascullo Draco. Esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba. –Te decía, antes de que me interrumpieras, que he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que tu y yo deberíamos salir.-

Hermione no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Slytherin por naturaleza y su enemigo jurado desde el día en que se conocieron, invitándola a salir? Tendría que tratarse todo de una broma.

-¿Qué dices Malfoy? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Tu y yo no podemos salir.- dijo Hermione atónita.

-Pues yo no le veo el problema- dijo Malfoy de lo mas tranquilo. Había sido muy estúpido el haberse puesto nervioso por invitarla a salir. Decidió que hasta la molestaría un poco.

-¿Cómo que no le ves el problema?- pregunto Hermione. – Además, ¿quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero salir contigo?-

- En respuesta a tu primera pregunta mi querida Granger, no le veo el problema. Realmente ya estamos bastante grandecitos como para que nos estén diciendo que hacer. Con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, nadie me lo dijo, nadie me lo tiene que decir. Soy muy atractivo Granger, tienes que reconocerlo.- Concluyo Draco con una sonrisa triunfal. Definitivamente esta situación iba a ser sumamente divertida.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores a la cara. ¿Qué se había llegado a creer Malfoy? Si, es cierto no podía negar que era atractivo pero todo esto la había agarrado de sorpresa. Si bien es cierto que su relación se había vuelto mas cordial, eso no significaba que de buenas a primeras iban a empezar a salir.

-Pues fíjate que yo no te encuentro para nada atractivo Malfoy- dijo Hermione tratando de disimular. –Eres … ¿cómo decírtelo? Demasiado rubio para mi gusto.-

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del Slytherin. Definitivamente había tocado una tecla sensible. Sabia que Malfoy amaba su pelo rubio.

- ¿Como que soy demasiado "rubio" para tu gusto?- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca. – Todas las chicas de este castillo aman mi pelo rubio, es parte de los sellos Malfoy- sonrió.

-Pues digamos que yo no soy como las demás chicas Malfoy- dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.

-¿Ah no?- pregunto Draco levantando una ceja. -¿Y que es lo que según tu te hace diferente a las otras chicas _Hermione- _continuo Draco, atreviéndose a usar su nombre. Había logrado ponerla donde quería, ya la castaña estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y pronto se le acabarían los argumentos y el tendría lo que quería.

-Bueno _Draco,- _empezó Hermione a decir, también usando su primer nombre. En ese momento Draco no pudo dejar de pensar lo bonito que sonaba su nombre saliendo de la boca de ella. – Lo que me hace diferente a las demás es que yo no ando babeando como perro por ti, tu a mi no me interesas en lo mas mínimo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Gran mentira._

-Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes Granger, no tengo la reputación de galán de gratis- dijo Malfoy. – Además, ¿a que le temes? ¿A tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley? Tu tienes miedo.-

_Oh Oh…_

Eso si que no. Hermione Granger nunca tenia miedo. Ella era una Gryffindor y los Gryffindors eran valientes y aceptaban cualquier reto. Por mas que le costara admitirlo, salir con Malfoy si le asustaba. Temía de que le fuera a gustar un poco mas de lo que debería entonces ahí si que iba a estar en problemas. Pero aun asi, no iba a dejar que Malfoy creyera que tuviera miedo. ¿Lo hacia por eso verdad, para no dejar que Malfoy ganara, no porque ella realmente quería, oh no?

-Esta bien Malfoy- dijo Hermione. – Voy a salir contigo-

Draco no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Realmente no entendía. Ella se mostraba reticente, y ahora aceptaba de la nada.

-¿Estas segura Granger?- le pregunto Malfoy sonriendo de lado y acercándose a ella.

–Porque una vez aceptes ya no te podrás zafar-

Odiaba cuando Malfoy sonreía de aquella manera. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan jodidamente sexy? Esta situación iba a representar realmente un problema. No podía permitir que Malfoy fuera el que tomara control de la situación. Por otra lado, no podía dejar de pensar que el hecho de que el rubio le sonriera así, a ella, la excitaba aunque sea un poquito. De inmediato se ruborizo.

Draco al ver que las mejillas de la castaña subían considerablemente de tono, tuvo que contenerse para no cortar la distancia que la separaba de ella para besarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado Granger? Estas considerando lo que seria pasar una noche con el gran Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Draco con sorna sabiendo que esto iba a causar que el rubor de la muchacha incrementara aun mas. Como por arte de magia, las mejillas ya sonrosadas de Hermione.

-¡Claro que no Malfoy!- exclamo Hermione avergonzada. – Es mas retiro lo dicho. No quiero salir contigo. No voy a salir contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso ha sido un error. Esto debe ser otro de tus jueguitos y yo no estoy para eso. Mejor olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?- dijo Hermione. La verdad es que no sabia porque diablos le había dicho a Malfoy que iba a salir con el. Esto de la valentía y el coraje la tenia francamente cansada. ¡Al diablo con todo eso!

-Oh si, tu si vas a salir conmigo Granger- dijo Draco de lo mas tranquilo como si la castaña no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada.

-Ya te dije que no voy a salir contigo Malfoy. Vuelvo y te repito que fue un error- le contesto Hermione con las mejillas todavía un poco subiditas de tono.

-Y yo te dije que si vas a salir conmigo y punto- le respondió Malfoy con ese mismo tono tranquilo. En ese momento Draco dio otro paso y se acerco mas a ella.

-¿Oh si?- lo cuestiono Hermione nerviosa debido a su repentina cercanía. – ¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso?

- Digamos que es sencillo Granger- le respondía Draco con un aire de conocimiento superior. –Ahora mismo voy a caminar hacia ti y te voy a besar- le dijo Draco. -¿Y sabes que? Te vas a gustar. Va a ser un beso suave, no quiero que me ruegues que te quite la ropa desde ahora, antes de que salgamos a nuestra primera cita. ¡Imagínate lo que podría llegar a pensar la gente si se entera que la Santa Granger le ha pedido a Draco Malfoy que le haga suya así de la nada!- dijo Draco con un aire dramático y divertido a la vez.

A Hermione no le cabían los colores en la cara. No sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar. La verdad era que Malfoy era una caja de sorpresa. Ya estaba hablando hasta de hacerla suya y no habían ni siquiera salido a la primera cita, es mas ella ni siquiera había dado su consentimiento.

-Tu no vas a hacer na.. – pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Draco acorto la distancia que los separaba y la beso. Tal y como el lo había dicho el beso era un beso suave y dulce. Simplemente sus labios se movían encima de los de ella con una delicadeza que la había dejado sorprendida. Hermione no había ni siquiera tenido tiempo de cerrar los ojos ya que a pesar de que Malfoy le había avisado que la besaría, el beso la había tomado por absoluta sorpresa.

Como si no tuviera mas remedio la castaña empezó a corresponderle y en ese momento en que cerro los ojos, empezó a dejarse llevar. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Realmente no sabia porque se había preocupado al principio si al final todo había resultado tal y como el quería y había sido mas fácil de lo que el pensaba. Al parecer y al juzgar por la forma en que Hermione aunque sea tímidamente le respondía a su beso, el también le gustaba.

La castaña no quería que aquel rubio de ojos grises se separara de ella. Podria quedarse ahí, besando sus labios únicamente por una eternidad. Por eso cuando el rubio se separo ligeramente de ella, Hermione no pudo evitar gruñir levemente. Draco la miraba, ella todavía tenia los ojos cerrados. El rubio rosando sus labios con los de ella le dijo: -Nunca me imagine que sabias a caramelo-

Hermione al escucharlo abrió los ojos. De repente la realidad la golpeo y se separo de el. Se llevo una mano a los labios y lo miro fijamente. Draco sonreía.

-Entonces Granger, ¿vas a salir conmigo?-

Hermione continuo mirándolo. Todavía no había podido recuperarse de aquel beso tan tierno, suave y dulce y a la vez tan enloquecedor. Si salir con Malfoy implicaba que iba a recibir mas besos como esos, entonces al diablo con todo y con todos. Ella sabia que esto seria un problema pero de repente no le importo mucho, ahora lo que ella solamente quería es que Malfoy la volviera a besar. Ella se acerco a el y el levanto las cejas.

-Creo … que… podríamos… no se… intentarlo tal vez- consiguió decir Hermione.

Draco sonrio, la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a el. Volvio a rozar sus labios con los de ella y le dijo: -¿Ves Granger? Te dije que te iba a gustar que te besara. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, realmente no podía pensar. El rubio bloqueaba todos sus sentidos. –Pues lo mejor de todo es que los dos salimos ganando. Tu vas a salir conmigo y yo te voy a besar. Te voy a besar hasta quedarnos sin boca- y con esto volvió a depositar toda su atención a los labios de Hermione.

Esta vez el beso fue mas intenso aunque siguió sin dulce y suave.

-Perfecto- pensó Hermione.

Y es que la verdad es que al final del día, la supuesta enemistad con Draco Malfoy le parecía estúpida. Porque tenían que ser enemigos cuando podrían… bueno… podrían besarse. Si, besarse suena mas tentador que lanzarse insultos. Es mucho mas… efectivo. En ese momento Hermione Granger, agradeció a Dumbledore por tener la grandiosa idea de ponerlos a compartir la torre de premios anuales, agradeció a Harry por acabar con el idiota de Voldemort de una vez por todas y también agradeció a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, porque solamente Merlín sabia lo que podía llegar a hacer el rubio con esos finos labios color carmín.

FIN !

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
